Fly
by Neru Vearin
Summary: What does it mean to become the wind? It seemed a question that Kazemaru would ask himself a lot. Before the avian experiment and before he was basically kidnapped and experimented on. After a recent explosion at the laboratory gives Kazemaru a means to escape, he's making a return to Raimon with a pair of...Wings? Avian-hybrid!Kazemaru slight AU, T for cursing, Enakze
1. Prologue

**Howdy there I'm back with a new fic!**

**I'm working on the updates for all the others, in the meantime, have this new fic of mine! I thought up the plot instead of listening in my first period class today.**

* * *

_What does it mean to become the wind?_  
That was a question I'd constantly ask myself. Before, that is, all this started, when I was still able to play soccer. When I was still at home, not in this damn laboratory.  
It's been over a year by now. Or has it? I'm not even sure anymore. I gave up keeping time a long time ago. I don't even know what time it is now. Judging by the view through the tiny window in my cell, it was probably around 5 or 6 pm by now.  
I sighed, Raimon was probably finishing up soccer practice around this time. Oh how I wished I could be there to. If only those goddamn government agents hadn't come around on that faithful day.

I don't think I'd ever been more scared then I was at that moment, when they took me.  
They, being 2 big burly guys in tuxedo's bearing government ID's that knocked on the door to me house, all that time ago.  
When my mom opened the door, they asked to see me. Of course, I thought that I had done something wrong, and I was scared.  
But when I got to the door, they randomly grabbed me, saying that I was chosen as the test subject for the avian experiment.  
They just grabbed me and dragged me away against my will.  
They brought me to this fucking lab and tattooed a barcode on my ankle, like I was an object. They threw me in this cell and that was the last time I'd been spoken to as an actual human being.  
Those were the days when I was still normal. When I didn't have these damn wings.  
Yup, wings. The Avian experiment involved using bird DNA to grow wings on the test subject (that was me.) I was the first one who successfully endured the experiment and I now had a pair of while feathery wings growing from my back.

But it wasn't over. They're always taking blood samples, stabbing me with needles, and I don't even think that they're giving me real food anymore! It's looking more and more like birdseed every day!  
I'm treated like an animal, but I'm not! I've learned that staying silent is the best thing to do though. The scientists are convinced that I forgot how to speak during the experiments.

Wait, what was my name again? Oh, yes, Kazemaru Ichirouta! I almost forgot! I can't remember the last time someone called me that. Here the only thing labelling me is 'subject 227' or 'the avian experiment'.

A sudden explosion rocked my cell, followed by the screams of scientists who were taking part in an experiment gone wrong. I pulled my knees up to my chest and folded my wings against my back. Explosions like this happened all the time. After they'd come into all of our cells and stick us with a bunch of needles and make sure we weren't hurt. After all, they don't want anything to happen to they're prized experiments. Only 3 people (including me) had survived the experimentation, and I was the only one who knew how to fly.  
Another, louder, bigger explosion came again. I looked up, surprised. There were never 2 explosions side by side!  
A third explosion boomed nearby and that's when I saw it: the third explosion had blasted open my cell door, and the roof at the other side was caved in. I could escape!  
As quickly as I could I ran through the mangled cell door just as some of the scientists came into the area. They yelled at me to get back in the cell, but no way I'd listen to them! Spreading my wings, and launched myself in the air, dodging several stun darts that were shot at me as I flew into the town of Raimon, the only place I could think of to hide.  
I was smoothly gliding through the air high up when the realization hit me: I was free!  
I was no longer locked up! No more needles, no more experiments, and no more scientists treating you like an animal!

I directed myself downwards as I saw the city below me. I took a breath in, this is where my new life starts.


	2. Chapter 1

**I have some good stuff planned for this fic but first I have to get this out there!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

I landed down in a shadowy alley in town. As I landed, my wings folded against my back and I hid them under my sweater. If there was one thing they let us keep down at that lab, it was the clothes you were taken in. Of course, by now they were dirtied and stained, but usable nonetheless.  
I flattened myself against a wall (careful not to push on my wings too much. They were always a little sensitive right after flying…) as I heard light footsteps tap down the shadow alleyway.  
A light gasp escaped my lips as I saw who it was:

Endou Mamoru

Endou P.O.V.

Soccer practice had finished as the sun started to go down, and I was leaving the school to walk home. But I wasn't happy. I was never really happy anymore. Not since they told us that Kazemaru died in a car crash. I could never bring myself to smile again ever since Kazemaru died.

I turned down an alley nearby, a shortcut to my house when I heard a gasp. I froze. This alley was covered in shadows, especially now, as the sun is going down. Who knows who can be hiding here!  
"I-is someone here?" I stammered nervously.

Kazemaru P.O.V.

I have to admit, my eyes teared up a little bit upon hearing his voice. I never thought I'd hear it again after that day.  
"Endou?" His name came out of my mouth before I could stop myself. I froze realizing what I just did.

Endou P.O.V.

That voice, I knew that voice! It was a voice I never thought I'd hear again!  
I started into the shadows, where I saw the faint outline of a figure,  
"K-Kazemaru?"

No P.O.V.

Kazemaru took a deep breath before stepping out of the shadows. Tears welled up in Endou's eyes as he saw his blue-haired friend appear.  
He pretty much attacked his friend with a hug, "Y-you're alive! You're not dead!"  
Kazemaru flinched slightly, "Please don't touch my back…" He muttered before realizing what Endou said, "They…told you I died?"  
Endou did as Kazemaru asked and broke the hug, staring at him instead, "Who's they? Kazemaru, where were you? What happened?"  
Kazemaru gave a small sigh before looking up abruptly and running behind a dumpster.  
Endou stood confused for a few moments before someone tapped his shoulder. The brunette turned to see a police officer looking at him,  
"Have you seen a tan young boy with brown eyes and blue hair in a ponytail?" The officer asked, "He may be sensitive about things touching his back, and his clothes raggedy and stained."  
Endou blinked, were they talking about Kazemaru? "No." Endou blurted out before he could think of something else to say. The police officer tipped his hat to Endou, thanking him for answering before leaving. Once he was out of sight, Kazemaru came out of his hiding place,  
"Phew, that was close!"  
"Kazemaru," Endou spoke up, "What happened? He asked again.  
Kazemaru gave a small smile, "I suppose you should know. You are one of my best friends after all" Even after the time he was gone, Kazemaru always remembered Endou has his best friend, "But first, can we go somewhere where we're alone?"  
Endou looked confused at Kazemaru's request, but agrees nonetheless, "My parents are out of town visiting some old friends, so it's just me at home. We could go there!"  
Kazemaru nodded, flipping his hood up, covering his face, "That would be great!"

* * *

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Kazemaru and Endou were in Endou's living room and Endou was waiting for Kazemaru to say something. Kazemaru, on the other hand, was feeling hesitation. He wasn't sure if he should tell Endou anymore. It seemed like a good idea at first, but now he was well…_scared._

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kazemaru turned his head to the right, where Endou was smiling at him,  
"Whatever it is you can tell me! You'll always be my friend"  
With that, Kazemaru stood, moving so he stood in front of Endou.  
Taking a deep breath in, the bluenette removed his sweater, tossing it on the couch. He closed his eyes and breathed out, and as he did, 2 feathery white wings spread out from back.

Endou gasped at the sight, standing up and slowly reaching his hand closer to his friend's wings.  
As his hand came in contact with the feathers, the wing flinched away and was pulled back, wrapping around half of Kazemaru's body.  
"S-sorry…" Kazemaru half-muttered, half spoke, "I'm not used to people touching my wings…"  
_his wings?_ Endou thought. His eyes were wide as he stared at Kazemaru. On the other hand, the blue haired hybrid was looking at the ground. Ever since the experiments started, he hated people staring at him. It made him feel like a freak, _Oh wait,_ he thought, _That's right, I am a freak…_

"What...happened?" Endou managed to say.  
Kazemaru sighed, folding his wings up and sitting on the couch, "Well, I might as well tell you...But first, what's today's date?"  
Endou glanced at the clock and calendar before telling Kazemaru what day, month, time and year it was."  
Kazemaru's eyes widened, "I-it's been 2 years!?" He exclaimed. The bluenette never thought he was in there for that long, "S-so that means I'm 15…" He whispered to himself in shock before sighing again as he started to explain,  
"Well then, it was 2 years ago, and 2 government officers came to my front door. When they saw me, they grabbed me and dragged me to a laboratory. They said I would be part of the 'avian experiment'. That involved using bird DNA in an attempt to grow wings on the subjects back. I was one of the 3 out of 10 people that underwent the experiment that survived to the end. They kept us locked up. Treated us like animals. There was an explosion that blasted open my cell door and I was able to escape. Now the cops are after me to be back to that awful place." He finished, looking up at Endou's reaction.  
Endou felt a lot of things. He felt sorry for his friend and what he'd gone through, he felt happy that Kazemaru was alive and well, he felt amazed by Kazemaru's new wings! And, being a very expressive person, it all showed on his face.  
Kazemaru gave a small smile seeing Endou's complicated facial expression. He loved all of Endou's weird expressions, mostly because he knew how to decipher them, so they were just even better then then they normally are!  
"Hey, Kazemaru," Endou nervously began to speak.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm just wondering, do you think that I could touch your wings? They just…look so soft!"  
Kazemaru giggled, yup, Endou was still the same after all this time! He nodded, stretching out one of his wings in Endou's direction, "I'll try not to pull it back again…"  
Endou smiled, reaching over and running his fingers along the soft feathers. Kazemaru almost pulled back again, but stopped himself before he could.  
"Hey, Endou," The bluenette said to his friend, "Do you think that I could stay here tonight? Just until tomorrow, then I could go back home…"  
Endou froze looking up at Kazemaru, "Kazemaru, your mom moved out of town a few weeks after you 'died'. I don't know where she went…"  
Kazemaru looked at Endou with shocked eyes. _Well, it makes sense…_ he thought, _mom could never really handle a lot of emotional pain. She probably left because it hurt to remember…_  
"But, until you find her, you can stay here!" Endou re-assured Kazemaru before standing up, "On that note, we should get some sleep!"  
Kazemaru, on the other hand turned in the direction of the door, "Actually, I'm going to go for a fly first. It's late so no one will be out right now and I haven't seen the night sky in so long…"  
Endou nodded, following his friend out the door, "Could I watch, I mean you take off?" He asked excitedly.  
Kazemaru chuckled, "I guess!"  
And so the two went to Endou's front yard and Kazemaru spread out his wings and put them in position to take off. Then, in one swift, quick moment, Kazemaru flapped his wings and launched himself into the night sky, leaving Endou staring at him in awe for a few moments before heading back inside to go sleep, leaving the back door open for Kazemaru when he got back.

Kazemaru P.O.V.

The night air pushed my hair back as I flew through the night sky. I couldn't remember the sky looking more beautiful than it did tonight, but then again the only view of it I got in the last 2 years was through the tiny window in my cell…Shaking my head, I rid my mind of those thoughts. That lab was behind me. I wanted to forget about it. I was home now, back in Inazuma Town.

I landed in the Inazuma plaza—in front of the big tower in town. I leaned on the railing, enjoying the view. My wings extended as they stretched, breathing in the night air. The air was so…clean! No lingering stench of chemicals or smell from being so stuffy. I sighed, I was thinking about the lab again. Instead of getting more into it, I directed my attention into the starry night sky.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of a platinum blonde striker from behind me.

"Kazemaru?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review on the way out and thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

No P.O.V.

Kazemaru sucked in a breath, turning quickly in the direction of the voice. He was faced with Gouenji staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Kazemaru you-" Gouenji began to say something but was cut off when Kazemaru did what anyone in this situation would do: He jumped off the railing and flew off at a high speed.

He landed back on Endou's roof, where he ended up falling asleep, facing the stars.

* * *

The bright sun shined in Kazemaru's face as he woke up, and he stretched out before glancing around for a few seconds before remembering where he was.  
Hearing the door shut nearby, the bluenette peered off the roof to see Endou leaving for school.  
Kazemaru jumped off, landing easily (with some help from his wings) on the ground behind Endou,  
"You leaving for school?" He asked.  
Endou jumped, startled by the sudden voice from behind him. He turned around, smiling when he saw Kazemaru, "Yeah! You can go inside and eat something if you want, I left the back door open."  
Kazemaru smiled gratefully as he turned in the direction of the gate that led to the backyard, but was stopped as Endou added something to his previous statement, "Oh, and, if you can, try to come down to the school during afterschool soccer practice!"  
Kazemaru gave a small nod, "I'll try but…" He trailed off, outstretching one of his wings slightly.  
Endou gave a sad smile as he spoke, "I know, but the others miss you to…"  
Kazemaru turned away and walked into the backyard, "I'll try." He said before leaving Endou to walk to school.

* * *

It was 4:30 and the soccer practice at Raimon would finish soon. Kazemaru, on the other hand, was just getting there. He flew there and landed in a tree. The bluenette walked to the front of the old building that Raimon's soccer team met every day. He was about to knock on the door but hesitated. When he heard the door opening Kazemaru ran to the side of the building an hid under a tree.

It was Endou who had come out, which made Kazemaru come out of his hiding spot. Endou smile when he saw Kazemaru, "You came!"  
Kazemaru nodded, "Yeah, but I'm a little scared…"  
Endou gave him a re-assuring grin, "It's gonna be fine! You don't even have to tell them about your wings if you don't want to!"  
Kazemaru sighed, he was already here, so her might as well. He put up his hood and followed Endou into the clubhouse.

"Hey everyone!" Endou announced happily as he and Kazemaru came into the room. This made everyone confused because after 2 years of sulking around and fake smiles Endou had come to school today with a real, bright smile and a hyper personality. If someone asked why he was so happy all of a sudden, he would just say, 'it's a secret!'

"Who's the one in the hood?" Asked Gouenji, who remembered seeing Kazemaru in that same hoodie the night before.  
Endou placed his hand on Kazemaru's back, but he moved his hand to Kazemaru's shoulder when he felt Kazemaru's wing twitch underneath his hand, "This is someone that you all know, and you've all been missing him!"  
The members* of the club glanced at each other, seeing if anyone knew this person Endou was talking about.  
Endou glanced at Kazemaru, who gave a short nod before reaching his hands up to his hood, which caught everyone's attention.  
The entire room went silent as Kazemaru slowly slipped his hood off.  
"K-Kazemaru!?" Sakuma exclaimed as everyone stared at the blue-haired defender who seemed to have 'rose from the dead.'  
Kazemaru looked at the ground nervously, and Endou, who noticed this, spoke for Kazemaru.  
"Turns out he didn't die! Instead he an….incident…" Endou tried to make an explanation of where Kazemaru was without saying anything about the testing, the kidnapping, the lab or his wings. Despite Endou's less than informative sentence about where Kazemaru had been, Kazemaru was basically attacked by everyone asking what happened and where he'd been all this time.  
"I-I'd rather not talk about it…" Kazemaru said in response to the questions.  
"How about we go the Inazuma Tower?" Suggested Fubuki, "Practice is over and we can catch up with Kazemaru there!" The others on the team agreed and they walked off to the tower.

The team stood on the platform that was high off the ground on the side of the Inazuma Tower. Kazemaru was listening to everyone's stories about what they've been doing all this time. Kazemaru was glad he'd come, he was glad to see all his friends again.

Endou was walking over to Kazemaru when he slipped on a paper that was left on the floor. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Endou slipping and falling…Over the railing of the platform.  
He let out a screech as he slipped over the railing and everyone turned in his direction before the panic started.

Kazemaru, not even thinking properly, jumped off the platform after Endou making everyone nervously look over the railing, awaiting the fates of the two while Kidou was digging through his bag to find his phone to call 911.

A chorus of gasps rose from the group when Kazemaru took off his sweater and tossed it aside, spreading his wings out and catching Endou right before he hit the ground.  
While Kazemaru safely lowered Endou onto the ground, the other members of the team rushed down to where they were.

* * *

When they got to the ground, Kazemaru was still tightly hugging Endou with his wings wrapped protectively around the two of them.  
When Endou opened his eyes in surprise that instead of dying, he felt the soft stroke of feathers on him, Kazemaru unwrapped his wings from around them and folded them back up. The bluenette let go of Endou and the two of them turned to see the other members of the team staring at them,  
"Kazemaru, you have…wings!?" exclaimed Ichinose, before he and Aki glanced at each other in shock before bringing their gazes back to Kazemaru.  
Kazemaru just picked up his sweater and put it back on, effectively covering his wings. After he put his hood back on and stared at the ground.  
Endou remembered how Kazemaru didn't like people staring at him and signaled to the rest of the team not to stare.  
"Why don't you tell them what happened?" Asked Endou.  
Gouenji nodded, "I agree. Telling us why you have wings would be a start."  
Kazemaru sighed, looking up before starting to tell his story to the team.

*In this case, the members of the club are the members of Inazuma Japan, as well as others who played with them in the FF

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review on the way out!**


End file.
